Warrior's Kiss
by Sage Kimono
Summary: A shihan arrives in Jump City, distrusted by everyone. Will the Titans trust this warrior?
1. Sakiia

**Warrior's Kiss**

_Chapter I, Part I_

The morning sun rises blissfully over the horizon, its rays bathing life forms on the landscape. Among them is a teenager dressed in a long, white kimono, black hair hanging over the light green crescent eyes. A long, silver case skinny in width hangs from his shoulders, a dim brown handle peeking out. The warrior's battle-weary moccasins beat the dewy grass down alongside the highway, vehicles whizzing by at incredible speed. The blustery wind doesn't affect him, he only blinks every minute or two, focusing only upon the metropolis before him, and keeps his hands down the sides. His gray skin slightly dusty, he enters the cities corps, birds flocking here and there, the cities inhabits bustled from shops to marketplaces, and the others lolling around in the atmosphere gaily. The warrior, known as Sakiia, ignored the people, with him making his way across the sidewalk. Observing the food emporiums, his stomach growls with a large intensity, and he reluctantly heads to a tea shop nearby. Pushing open the wooden door, he hears an acknowledged ring of the silver bells above him, and smells the spice of the brewing tea. Quietly, he sits on a velvet bar stool that is decorated in a red satin, and places a wrinkled dollar bill onto the counter. He jabs a skinny finger in the direction of the herbal tea advertising, and the skinny, pinpoint bartender nods in response, grabbing a white mug from the table behind. While the man pours the hot water into the cup, Sakiia keeps his fingers interlocked in a tight fist, his eyes kept low avoiding human eyes. When the bartender serves the tea, the shihan nods a thank you, and gingerly takes the handle. Before he can take a sip of the liquid, a pistol nozzle is pushed against the side of Sakiia's head, a click sounding quietly. The bartender squeaks in surprise, and ducks underneath the counter, whilst other people in the restaurant shriek in horror, tea flying everywhere and cups shattering into pieces on the floor. With a grimy chuckle, the robber spats,

"Money n' t' bag kid, or you gonna get yo' guts blown out!" The punk's bad smell and body odor

overwhelmed Sakiia slightly, but not enough for the warrior to abruptly slide out his leg and trip the robber from underneath. With a loud groan, the villain accidentally ran his finger against the trigger, sounding the piercing loud bullet to escape its hatchet and throttle through the roof. With no hesitation, Sakiia brought his katana out of it's case and threw the end of the handle against the thug's back, sending the body to fly through the front window, with Sakiia on his tail. Landing on the asphalt back down, the robber managed to aim directly at the warrior, and let the trigger go off again, a bullet careening towards his enemy. The bullet was easily deflected by the shihan's sword, bringing about the silver weapon in defense in front of his chest. Although shards of glass were stuck in Sakiia's upper and lower body, the warrior persisted, avoiding more bullet attacks by the weak criminal. About seven shots were fired at the shaman, before a wild, uncontrollable one hit Sakiia arm, going through the skin, muscle, all except the bone, and flew out in a bloody spurt. Shoving a injured cry down his throat, the shihan swept his blade against the thug's hand that held the gun, which caused the criminal himself to do what Sakiia didn't; He doubled over in pain, dropping his weapon to the ground in immense pain, and shrieked bloody hell to the heavens.

Stopping his attack, Sakiia lowered his sword to the man's head, perspiration dotting the brow and breathing heavily, the warrior stood in victory, when suddenly, he was disrupted by a sudden dousing of black energy; a long, black hand of ghostly power clamped around his chest growing tight quickly. Out of the shihan's eye, he can see five other teenagers that are in his presence, two girls: one has peach skin with purple tights, long silver boots and wavy bright orange hair, the other is a gray skinned teenager with a dark maroon cloak, a hood that covers her eyes, nose, only thin lips visible, and has a cross-dressing of a bathing suit and a short costume. Whilst the other three teammates are male, one is a half cyborg, other human, his large robotic fingers in one hand are opposite of the other, a large sonic cannon that glows a sea blue; behind him is a large, green lion with a long, furry mane that has a matching colour, his face gnarled in a fierce growl; And lastly, is a masculine figure with a crimson red chest plate, green gloves that matches his leotard, jet black hair, a golden utility belt, and a black mask that conceals his eyes.

Swiftly, Sakiia thrust opens the ghastly fingers, the black shadow dissipating, and the hidden girl that holds it backs away in shock. With his sword free, he points the end of the blade towards the apparent leader, eyes in a serious look and his hands firmly holding the handle. The masked boy, slightly bedazzled speaks in a brave tone,

"We don't know who the hell you are, and what you want with innocent people…" With his comment, he leaps back to his team,

"But don't go messin' in _our _city!" Finishes the android with a confident glare. All of the team members aren't smiling, even when Sakiia lowers his sword. Before the shihan can speak, the robber once again rises to his feet, this time twin revolvers at his hands, with a crooked grin that stretches across the cheeks, and wipes the blood off of his chin,

"Hehe…bye-bye Titans!" He shrieked, letting the bullets fly at the group, scattering all six of them. The five heroes and heroines strayed off together behind vehicles parked in front of the tea shop, while Sakiia ducked behind a car positioned just a few yards away from the robber,

"Robin!" Shouted the alien girl to her leader, "Johnny Rancid has new upgrades, yes?"

"Yea, Star, how'd you know!" Came a sarcastic howl from the masked teenager, ducking from the bullets one by one. The green imp dressed in a purple jumpsuit waved to Sakiia, desperately shouting commands while crouching low near a cars' hubcaps. But from underneath the barricade of bullets, the shihan could not hear a thing, but instead readied his sword. With a pitched yell, he charged Rancid with impregnable force, dodging bullet by bullet, taking in two of his bullets, one his knee and the other to his chest.

"Dude! What the **hell **are you doing!" Screamed one of the teens. Now, his kimono was blood stained, holes ripped everywhere, but quits he shall not, as he strikes the thug's hands, right hand to left in a single swift counter. He draws back after the attack, sword raised in case of a second try from his foe. But this time, it effects Johnny worse than before, he drops his weapons and howls in pain, falling to his knees and hands waving in writhing agony. The blood from his wrists collect in a puddle, with the criminal's head slamming into the ground. Knowingly the samurai slides the katana back into it's case, his eyes arched in a monotone slit. He kneels on the ground, feeling slightly dizzy from the loss of blood and he could feel then a small, warm hand be placed on his shoulder. Sakiia turned to see the 'Robin' from beforehand, with masked, arched eyebrows and firm, pursed lips,

"Come with us…" He coldly demanded, taking his hand down, "…you have explaining to do…"

The warrior didn't speak, only struggled to stand, his knees shook, everything turning blurry, and a slight whistling in his ear. With the sword still in his hand, he collapsed in unconsciousness, darkness befalling him. Although halfway knocked out, he could still here the conversation taking place,

"_Tim, I'm picking up large quantities of power, I think he's still intact…"_

"_Then, Raven, we need to bring him back to the Tower--"_

"_What? Why? How can we even trust him? Didja see what he did to Johnny?"_

"_Beast Boy, I do not suppose he had no choice…"_

"_Whoever he is…he sure has a lotta fightin' marks…lookit his chest and back…"_

"_When he wakes, we'll find more about him…"_

-- 

_Chapter 1, Part II_

Raven stood alone in the medical assistance room, her violet crude eyes studying the warrior on the table, and the pale, gray hands covered with black energy, she slowly heals Sakiia's wounds. After fully healing a bullet puncture in the right arm, she covers the scarred spot with a bandage, wrapping the tool around the affected skin tightly. The warrior slightly stirs, opening his green eyes to see the Titan with bulbous eyes look down on him with her hands still absorbed in energy. Quickly, Sakiia leaps off of the counter, ripping off the IV sending some blood sports to the ground. Raven kept her hands raised, the eyes arched now in a defensive glare,

"I don't wish to fight, whoever you are…" She spoke taking steps forward, "You were nearly killed saving us…taking in all of those bullets…just calm down…" With hopeful luck, the shaman teenager stopped, and lowered his fists in white cloth,

"Where is my sword…" He replied in a dark, fierce tone, approaching the girl smaller then himself,

"We had to take it into the evidence lab, all need to do is take some tests and we might give it back…" She stated in a calm voice, starting to leave through the door, "…depending on if you fail or not…"

With a an exhaled sigh, Sakiia followed, hands drawn downwards, shirtless, but still wearing the white cloth bottom from beforehand. Scars stretched down and across his chest and back, not from the battle, but long before the shaman arrived in Jump City. _Back when he had a home. _Snapping back to reality, the warrior entered a room filled with the team that he had saved, Robin and Starfire sitting on the maroon blue couch watching Cyborg and Beast Boy duke it out on the gaming console, the TV flashing bright lights assorted in different designs as one character countered another. The boy prodigy glanced up to the response of Raven and Sakiia entering, rising to his feet,

"Is he fully healed Raven?" He asked the Gothic teenager, who was now grabbing her book off of the coffee table,

"Yes, Robin…" Dully said she, heading off to the kitchen table,

"Well…welcome then…" Robin smiled, with a salutation holding out his gloved hand, which Sakiia took politely. Starfire then rose just as cheerfully, dimples a rosy red, and her eyes twinkling with glee,

"We are all so happy that you are safe and healed, friend!" She pronounced, hugging the shaman in a tight bear hug. A loud barricade of a sirens interrupted the gesture, causing the alien to release her victim, who straightened in a disorderly fashion. Robin checked the monitor in haste, checking the stats and cameras,

"It's Dr. Light! Titans, g--"

"I'll do it." Came Sakiia's voice, interrupting Robin, "It would be a part of my, 'initiation'…" By then, all of the Titans eyes looked at the shaman in unison, "As long as I could have my sword.'

What probably made the scene worse was that they still didn't trust him, his eyes lowered in monotone.

"Fine." Cyborg broke off, "Won't you need anything else, like your shirt?" Now noticing the physical condition of the warrior. But Sakiia's face remained strong,

"I don't need anything else but my sword, the shirt is obviously ruined, and armory would weigh me down. And…" He added, turning to the rest of the group, "…If I don't come back…I fail."

"Yea…but what if you stop him?" Beast Boy started to ask, but he was a tad too late, for Sakiia was already out the door, the Titan's eyes still following him until the metal door closed.

-- 

_Chapter 1, Part III_

The yellow light showered police squad members, all taking cover inside of their cars. The officers took desperate measures by firing upon the middle-aged man that walked across the street, stolen money bags in his hand, and a corny costume of black, silver with yellow bolts. Turning to them with a dark look on his eye, the villain known as Dr. Light sends an enormous wave of psychic, yellow energy against the police, pounding all of the cars with enormous force and cracking their core.

"Fools! Your pathetic tries remain futile to my awesome powers!"

Seeing that their plans of attempted halting failed, he continues, hesitating slightly to glance at the sun, now a black object closing in by each millisecond. With a surprised gasp, he backs away coming face-to-face with a reflecting blade, a teenager dressed in a half, white kimono. The boy turns to him with a darkened grimace, his eyes slit monotone and the sword raised with both hands,

"Your rein of terror upon these citizens ends now, vile cretin…" He stats with a dull statement. With a wicked grin, the man somersaults backwards, sending small yellow bolts to Sakiia,

'Why, you need to catch me first!" Dr. Light cries, watching with glee as his attacks close in on the shaman. Swiftly, the shihan pivots his upper body downwards, right knees bending gracefully as his left slides out. With his chance open, Sakiia charges unmercifully, shielding himself from the blows with his sword, readying his launch. Dr. Light, in a astounded faze, sends more yellow energy balls at his opponent, hoping that any of it makes contact but with no prevail. Sakiia stabs the machine on the doctors chest, causing it to blaze in a blind confusion, with the crazed villain shrieking in pain. The shihan teen backs away, the sharp scabbard raised in a straight position, breathing slowly but with a long exhale. After the smoke settles out, the purple faced doctor shouts,

"No one makes a fool of Doctor Light!" With that, he sends again another parade of lights, which this time make contact with the warriors body, burns conflicting even more pain. In response, the teen launches onto a fire hydrant nearby, a scowl as his expression,

"Come and get me…" He murmurs, loud enough for the villain to hear. In frustration and mistakenly, he projects a large yellow blast in rotundas shape, slow enough for Sakiia to dodge by jumping off, and strong enough to connect against the hydrant in a enormous explosion. The water covered the unsuspecting villain in a imploded spout, rocketing the frustration even more.

"You can't hide forever!" He shouted in the bleak mess, blinking in a made fit. Suddenly, a silver blade flashed out of nowhere, slicing him in more of his gadgets, first his helmet, then the rest of his machinery. He then screeched in a high pitched yell, dropping to his knees, blood swarming everywhere. Dr. Light sways back and forth, to and fro, and then drops to his knees, eyes going blank and arms shaking. Quickly, the shihan escapes the water, doused in blood as well as water, sword still in his hands.

"Unh…not passing out now…need to get back to the Tower…" He murmurs wearily, placing his katana back into it's wooden brown case.

Setting off into the sunset, his once frown cracks into a small grin, perspiration and blood dotting the hairline, temple and brow, victory setting in.

-- 


	2. Virtue

**Warrior's Kiss**

_Chapter II, Part I_

It was the coming of another evening at the island located in the centre of the infamous island, the broad Titans tower gleaming peacefully in the moonbeam. The window panes reflects the ocean blue with the stern Robin staring out into the metropolis, his masked eyes arched in a serious expression,

"He's been gone for a long time…" He stated dryly, his fingers clutched in a tight ball. A worried Starfire stood behind him, biting the lower lip and light violet eyes filled with nervous tone.

"He should be arriving soon…did he not promise to us?"

"Yea, but ya never know, Star…" Came the green Garfield's mellowed voice, twiddling his thumbs on the joysticks of his controller. "He coulda taken the money for himself, and deserted us…"

"Pfft, you kiddin'? He would take the money and the credit for defeating Dr. Light…" Cyborg retorted, one eye opened and face grimaced in concentration, "HA! Beatcha' again bb!" The screen creating dazzling lights and loud noises as the android's racing car sped past the imp's other. With a gaily face, Cyborg danced back and forth, chanting 'Go Cy-borg, go Cy-borg, its yo' birthday, its yo' birth-day!' with contrast to the fuming Gar, who had a brewing thunderstorm clasping above him, lighting bolts cracking in all directions and his arms crossed angrily. Raven sat at the counter, reading a thick spell book, and rolling her eyes to the ceiling above her, now exhaling a deep sigh.

"I'll give him ten more minutes…then we're searching the city…" Robin stated dryly, turning to the chiming clock that read nine to the hour. A sudden whoosh of nighttime air directed everyone's attention to Sakiia, who stood in a scarred mess, his eyes slit in monotone.

"I…have prevailed…" He drawled in a quiet voice, "I…need a shower though…" Heading for the bathroom located down the halls.

"So how'd it go?" Inquired the leader, approaching the shihan,

"Not so bad. Anger is his weakness…" Replied the worn teenager, exiting the room through the electronic door. With him gone, Robin plopped down on the couch next to Beast Boy, Starfire next to him standing. It was quiet for a moment, the game noises still blipping, when Victor broke the silence,

"Huh, whodathunkit?" He exclaimed, taking a quick glance at the door, then back to the game.

"Yea…" Chimed in Beast Boy, who had his tongue slightly sticking out as he played, "Anyway…anyone up for pizza?" Changing the topic, he heaved off of his spot, and went to the phone, slowly picking up the receiver.

--

The cold water filtered against Sakiia's damaged skin, with him resisting the urge to cringe. He directed the shower head down a tad, lathering in some of the shampoo substance on the rack in front of him. When mixed in, he pulled the shower head back near his hair, letting the water wash off the liquid cleaner. Next grabbing a bar of soap, he quietly washed off the dirt on where it collected, then raising his arms to let the water wash off the blood that once beforehand, stained the rest of his body. A sudden knock caused him to turn the nozzles to 'off' and stepped out of the tub, draining the blood mixed in with water down into the commodes. Grabbing a towel real quick, he hears the knock sound again, this time louder. Dried off, he slipped back on his half-kimono, the abrupt rapping coming again, and he grittily turning the doorknob open. He came face-to-face with Raven, who's monotone eyes looked straight into his, a dull expression with her.

"We're having pizza…do you want any?" She asked, arms folding in relaxed motion. Sakiia simply nodded a yes, and grabbed the book he was reading beforehand on the counter. As the shihan made his way down the hall with the Goth behind him, Raven managed to steal a glance at what the warrior was reading, it read, 'Mokusoh' on it's cover. A sudden glance from Sakiia caused the girl to look back at him with a ghastly death glare, her azure eyes glinting with annoyance. As the two entered, the smell of tofu and meat lover's flooding their senses,

"Cyborg and Beast Boy deliberate over certain types of flavors…" Came Starfire, her teeth biting into the artificial cheese. "I see you are clean and well, um,"

"Sakiia, it's Sakiia." The shihan teenager finished quietly, walking over to the table where Gar and Victor sat at, devouring their own flavors of pizza, and Robin trying to cut the third pizza that sat on the far right side.

"Cheese pizza with black olives! And uh…of course, Star, your mustard toasted pizza puffs…" The prodigy says, lifting a small box filled with the intensive smell of the yellow, tangy condiment. With a gleeful chirp, she politely grabbed the box, starting in on her treat, while Robin, Raven, and Sakiia distantly ate the cheese and olive pizza by their own.

Later, after piles of pizza eaten, Cyborg stretched his arms out in a comforted move, patting his full belly.

"Ah…-urp!-…good food…well! Time for bed!" He announces rising up from his position on the seat, Beast Boy with him.

"Uhh…oh yea amigo, way too many piece of 'Tofu Supreme'…"

"What a glorious feast of junk food it was! I am so tired…my eyelids are fluttering back and forth!" Piped the alien, following Robin into the electronic doorway. Sakiia, after throwing away the cardboard boxes, headed to his quarters as well, Raven shortly behind. His sword being drawn out, he examined the blade carefully, making sure he had washed out the blood spots from the battles before.

'I have to be more careful…' He thought to himself, slowly sliding the katana back in. '…or surely I won't be accepted--'

"Sakiia?" He turned, seeing Raven with a dull expression armed with at her cheekbones and etcetera.

"Yes, Raven?" The warrior replied, eyes still in the same stern lock.

"I, uh, noticed earlier that your book, 'Mokusoh' , is yours…do you, um, meditate in that field?" She asked, her eyes looking away.

"Yes. I do. It balances the mind, and it works well. Why?"

"Oh…nothing, really. Just wanted to find out. Thanks." She quickly said, darting into her room, leaving a puzzled Sakiia behind her.

"Goodnight, Raven." He said quietly, heading into his own room assigned to him.

--

_Terribly sorry I didn't post sooner, thanks to all that reviewed by the way! _


End file.
